1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, and more particularly to a technology for recognizing object information by using a RFID system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The RFID system is a non-contact recognition system for transmitting and processing the information of objects and their environment in a radio frequency (RF) by using small chips attached to the objects. The RFID system may include a reader with a data reading function, an RFID tag containing identification information, operating software, network, etc. The RFID system reads the relevant information from the RFID tag through identifying the RFID tag of a thin planar shape that is attached to an object. In the RFID identifying technology of the RFID system, the reader does not have to directly contact the RFID tag or scan within a visible band like a bar code. The RFID technology is evaluated as a technology capable of replacing the bar code because of such advantages, and its application range is very wide.
In the meantime, electronic components may be loaded on a reel. For example, the reel may be loaded with the electronic components in the manner that a strip loaded with the electronic components is wound around the reel. An RFID tag from which information of the loaded electronic components can be known may be attached to the reel. And, a shelf may be used to store and manage the reels. By the way, if many reels are stored on the shelf, the user should inspect the reels one by one to find out the reel loaded with the wanted electronic components, thereby wasting a lot of time and money.